When I Find You
by LovestruckKiryufan
Summary: This story is about a young slave who meets a pureblood or in other words Kaname.Kaname frees the slave from being a sex toy and helps him find his older brothers.Zero and Ichiru.Also Luka meets Muraki;who kills him for seeing something he wasn't suppose to see.I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR DESCENDANTS OF DARKNESS!
1. The Vampire and the Slave

When I Find You

Outside it was a cold December day in the 'Blue Light Distric'.The young 'unknowed' slave was on display to the customer who came to the 'house' he was slaved it was also slave was put in an odd pose to get of the slaves here where was the only he became one he had a mother,father,and twin brothers who where had a picture of one of the twins but didn't know his twin had a tattoo that looked ALMOST the same to outside the window a teenager was looking at him throught the slave looked at him as the other man later the owner of the 'house' brought the man in.

"Do what ever you want with him,Sir."

The man had short chocolate brown hair with velvet red walked towards the slave slowly and looked at the slave's angel like slave had pale skin that looked like snow,sliver hair,and sea-green eyes that where close to white.

"Go ahead do what ever you want with me."

"I'm not here for that.I want to set you free from this place."

"What for?"

"You look like you don't like it here...for being treated as a 'sex doll'."

"Do you even have the money to do that?"

"I spoke to the owner of this place and she said only is you want to."

No one was ever this nice to the slave they just when stright to him and gave him an order.

"I still don't trust you.I want my onii-chan!"

"What if I help you look for him?Then will you come with me?To the outside world."

The slave looked into his eyes and saw kindness in looked to the picture in the man when to tell the owner how setted him free.

"You should give him a doen't have one."

The owner gave him clothes to put on and as soon as that was over he help the teen's slave grabbed the frame too.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name but it's your name will be Luka."

They walked out of the Blue Light Distric and into another world that was was a long drive to the academy Kaname when saw birds and dying trees covered with fell a sleep after thirty looked at his angelic face and weakly smiled and kissed him on the forehead.A new life for Luka was now going to carried Luka out of the car and on to school grounds.A teenager with short silver hair and pale purple eye walked up to Kaname

"Kuran,why do you have this little kid with you?"

"You might not believe me, he says you and Ichiru are he's older brothers."

Zero paused at what Kaname said to rememberd the day his parents died.

*flashback*

_"Zero,take the baby to the Blue Light Dicstric!"_

_He did as what he was told and took Ichiru along with they reached the Blue Light Distric he set the baby on the floor and left it there._

"You remember him 't you Zero?",Kaname said walking to the 'Moon Dormitory.


	2. Why are you so kind to me?

Why are you so kind to me?

Zero came to his dorm room where he found Ichiru waiting for looked a bit down.

"Kuran-Senpai found 't he?",Ichiru asked his older twin.

"Yes."Zero answered back.

Ichiru hugged Zero help the younger twin in his were worried about their younger brother,who would be surrounded by vampires for know didn't think twice about him coming back into their lives.

*Moon Dormitory*

Kaname walked though the door seeing all of his fellow vampires and fiance sitting on the eyes glowed crimson red from the smell of Luka's blood.

"Who's the boy Kaname-Sama?",Aido asked.

Ruka,his fiance,came up to him seeing the tattoo in his eyes were her normal color;maroon.

"Why do you have this slave with you?"

"I'm helping him find his brother.",He said lying because he ALREADY found him.

Kaname walked upstairs and putted Luka in his king sized bed to woke up filling the velvet sheets over was a sleep by was the starting of his new was happy he met he hadn't came to free would be blind and pulled him young boy started to shiver.

"You don't have to be afraid of me,Luka,my love."

"You don't have to he kind to or later you shell is going to break."

"I have no me,I'll ONLY be kind to you,and no one else."

Luka blushed at what he said to him a second then came out of his very pale sea-green eyes as he pulled away from Kaname.

_"Why are you so kind to me?A slave isn't suppose to be teated like this!Why...why are you like 'this' to me?"_

"You don't have to cry about it,Luka.",He said kissing him.

It only hurted him more and he ran out of the room and sat by the and Sinri stopped to see if he was 's face met with Luka's.

"Are you ok,little boy?"

"It's Luka.",he said sniffing.

There was no need for him to was only this nice to him because he was 'hurt'.All of his life he had to deal with people raping didn't care about how he only one who did was the man who met him really cared about Luka sice he brought him to the the other side of the wall Kaname was happy that Luka met someone else who was nice to already made two new ,Aido and Ruka watched Ichijo and Sinri try to cheer him up.

*twilight*

The night class was ready to head to Luka alone with the moon dormitory told him he could read him manga books and Kaname told him if he ever got hungry,to get one og the maids to make him looked out the window seeing the night class,the day class girls,then Yuki and he looked at Zero his eyes opened wide with shock.

"Onii-chan..."


	3. Who are you?

Who are you?

Luka ran outside to catch up to felt happy and yet kinda mad because Kaname didn't tell him he's older brother was turned around to see the young boy running towards turned to see who she was looking frowned seeing Luka running to as he hugged him Zero couldn't really see him but knew it was he was close to being blind the young boy could only see dark colors..

"Onii-Chan!"

Yuki looked at the boys tattoo and knew he was a slave.

"Zero who is this boy?"

Zero looked into the boys very pale sea-green eyes.

_"Poor ?,he's almost blind._He's my little I didn't telling about him but he was only 4 when our parents died and me or Ichiru never talked about him."

Yuki didn't know why both Zero and Ichiru hid this from saw the scars all over Luka and thought the reminded Yuki of Ichiru and about how week he looked at least he could see her too.

"You should get going."

"But why,Onii-Chan?"

"If Kaname saw you with might get mad."

*night class*

Kaname already saw Luka with Zero and saw filled with both happiness and didn't want anyone to touch his 'lover'.Every vampire wondered - why did he _really _bring Luka here?Was it so he could be Kaname's 'sex doll' or was it what he said to Luka?Who was Luka _really_?All of these question where in their minds.

*Luka*

It started to hail outside and it hit the waited for Kaname to come back but knew if he did he would have bags under his it started to rain didn't want anyone to know but he was scared of both thunder and hid under the sheets and fell the morning Kaname found skipped all the paper work he had to do today just to be with the person he loved the sat at his desk waiting for him to wake Ruka busted to door open!

"Kaname,why are you act so strange?",She asked with rage in her eyes.

"I'm not acting strange."

"It's because of 't it?Kaname you can't be with this boy he's too young and you know vampire and hunters don't mix!"

Ruka's yeling woke up everone in the grabbed Luka by the neck you trew him at the he crashed into the wall he compleatly lost his sight and everything when white.

"RUKA,WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE POOR BOY?",Ichijo,Senri,and Rima said standing in front of the door.

"It's all his fault Kaname is acting strange!It's his fault!"

*boys sun dormitory*

Zero heard everything that was going on from far did both ran to where everything is happening and ran even faster was hurt twins saw Luka's eyes turn as white was his skin.


	4. The Angel Who Still Loved the Beast

The Angel Continues to Love the Beast

By the time Zero and Ichiru came Luka was covered in his own looked more like a dying angel but still beautiful in some-way,to had gone twins looked at their younger brother who was about to faint because he lost to much blood.

"You bitch!What did you do to our brother?Why are you mad at him,pureblood?What has he ever done to you?",Ichiru asked Ruka.

Zero looked at Luka's neck and new he was _not_ came out of both of the twins brother they never thought of seeing _again_,came back _weak_.Luka slpwly putted his hand on Zero's head.

"No need to don't have to cry _for me_.I have Kaname,he will p-protect me.H-he said he would."Luka said before he passed out.

They took him to the hospital,hoping he would recover in a his neck was broken so Luka was there for almost a whole didn't want to _hurt_ person was then he was compleatly blind came to visit him everytime he was pureblood was angry at himself for not protecting the one he loved the stared out the window,not knowing what he was looking he knew kaname was sitting right by was not mad at boy was only able to see images in his mind was like he was once an angel,who had this time he wanted to tell Kaname how he really love he had for the was like _faith_ was tying them together somehow.

"Kaname,I love you.I really do,Kaname."He said turning his head to face him.

"I do are you mad at me for not saving you?"

" at all.I couldn't blame Ruka for what she had the inside she was hurting."

The last part Luka said about Ruka was kissed Kaname lightly on the cheek and continued to look the other the the inside Luka was hurting first week when by slow and Luka just wanted to it looked like he would have to spend Christmas nurse told him that even people here would get a asked him what would he want for Christmas if it had to be _one_ thing was to be able to see asked him if he wanted anything couldn't really thing of anything else than wanting to see the world Christmas Eve Zero,Ichiru,and Yuki visited looked better than before.

"It's nice to see you again,Little Kiryu.",Yuki said in a cheerful voice.

"Thanks for coming,you guys.I was starting to fell a-bit Kaname has a lot of paper work to do."

"We are happy to!Beside we are you brothers and _almost_ sister.",Ichiru said.

"What do you mean by _almost_?",Zero asked.

"Yuki isn't really our sister."

Zero had forgoten about it started to and Ichiru wanted to go see it outside but they didn't want to leave Luka alone with just only thing Luka saw was his past that was horrible but then that future which was got late so the tree others they told him they would come back and bring the night calmly waited for that morning to come by falling a sleep.

*Ichijo,Senri,and Rima*

Both Senri and Rima looked at Ichijo;who was rapping a present for were mostly manga books.

"Why manga books?Luka won't be able to read them",they both said to the only vampire that sparkled around the place.

"Oh I forgot about don't you guys have anything you want to give him?"

"Maybe my stuffed looked like he would want a toy.",Rima said.

"I can't think of anything.",Senri said.

Kaname in the next room was barely getting didn't forget the last words Luka said to him on his last visit.


	5. two stories in one

White Christmas

By the time the sun came up it was still snowing and Luka felt the persents of his friends on the other side of his slowly opened his white angelic out the window Luka didn't know he was looking at snow.

"Luka,that's snow your looking at.",Kaname said to him.

"It is?I wish I can see it."

He turned around to look at his friends but there was nothing more than the color and Ichiru rememberd the _bright_ sea-green eyes he had like their Luka had been throught for 4 years had been over but then bad things still happen to thought;_what if he lost a limb or something._It might happen.

"Did Ruka come?",the boy asked.

"Why are you asking about her?She putted you here.",both Ichiru and Yuki asked.

"I told her what you felt guilty for hurting you badly,so she didn't come."

"I see."

Luka wished she came even thought what she did to him the past two weeks one more till he would be able to day before new years he continued to stay 's voice sounded like he was looked at the presents they had in their hands.

"May I open my presents now?"

The first one felt like a you can tell it was from made him didn't taste bad because Ichiru helped ,Senri,and Rima all got him something was the newest action figure that hasn't even came out in stores couldn't think of anything to get last but not lease Kaname got him a locket with both of their names on about 4 nurses came in carring in chicken,mashed patatos,gravy,and a few other Ruka came at the last was breathing hard when everyone looked at with death glares.

"I'm sorry Luka for what I did to you.I really am.I was just jealous."She admitted to him.

"It's ok.I don't blame you."

She looked at everone how was eating on the other side of the room and looked like hobo's how have been dying to eat!This was a Cristmas Luka was _not _going to forget.

free

Luka was releasted form the hospital earlier than he tought he was there to help him had the urge to do something to Luka he never thought he would when they got to the room Kaname pushed him down on the didn't know what kaname was going to do but Kaname's lips crashed aginst his.

"May I?"

"Your my 's your choice."

Kaname's face came close to Luka's pale tongue when up and down his neck in a fast of Luka's mouth came out a small moan of unbuttoned Luka's shirt and made a trail of kisses that when down his even louder moan of pleasure came out.

*otherside of the door*

"What's going on in there?",Ichijo asked Senri.

"Not sure but let's just leave them alone."

*back*

"Kaname,please stop!Hey don't touch there!Ahhhhhh~!"

Kaname just couldn't help was one of the things he's been longing to be to his angelic thing got hotter in more moans came out that were both loud and then stopped.

"You liked it,didn't you,Luka?"

He blushed but nodded.

"Your my 'doll'."

That night Kaname was all over him!


	6. Muraki: The Man in White

Muraki:The man in white

Luka went out of school grounds with out telling was doing a favor for the under a dead cherry blossom tree he saw a man in white,holding a of a sudden his white coat got stained with was also odd because Luka was the man was _not_ human at silvered haired man looked at Luka in the saw the man come towards him out Luka felt a sharp pain him his woke up in a bed,yelling,and a knife was in him.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"It's nice to see you again,little boy."

Luka finally remembered the man from the 'house'.Things got blurry and then even more went through hell and into another world where he woke up once again in a bed.A man with brown hair and purple eyes was looking at also a teenag boy with hay colored hair and green eyes!

"Ahhh!Who are you?"

"I'm Tszuki and this is Hisoka"

"Why am I here?"

"Your dead.",Hisoka said to Luka.

Luka's eyes widend with rage._No I can't be dead!_,he tought to got the fork Tszuki was holding in his hand and stabbed his healed in if Kaname,Zero,Ichiru,or Yuki started to worry about hin and they didn't know he was dead?He got up from the bed and was able to see his own reflection in the eyes were sea-green like they were years ago!

"All of us 'shingami' have healing powers",Tszuki said to him.

"Does that mean I'm one of you?"

Tszuki nodded just when Tatsumi came in

"Is he awake yet?"

" just woke up.",Hisoka said to Tatsumi.

"Boss said he will stick with you guys,for now.

Tszuki started to cheer as Hisoka looked at laughed but then got didn't know how to get out of this place!How was he going to get back to Kaname now?Luka thought of asking them how to get out of this place.

"Do you know how to get out of this place?"

"Why?"

"There's someone I _really need_ to see."

"You were one of the slaves from the 'Blue Light Distric'."Hisoka said.

"I how do you know?'

"Four years ago I saw you in the display window."

"But listen,last month I was let go from there,and master took me in,and then a man killed me."

"Who was this man?",Tszuki asked.

"I don't he was wearing a white coat,he had silver hair,and eyes."

"Muraki!",they both said pulling off you shirt,revealing the strange symbol on his back

Luka looked at it from the mirror then grabbed his out the door,both Tszuki and Hisoka fowllowed him.

"Hey kid,where do you think your going?"

"It's Luka and I'm going to see Kaname!",He said he an angry tone.

Luka found his way outside and saw the blooming cherry blossom and Tszuki took him into town,where no one was around and they when to their human was ahead of them,running to the academy and to them moon looked at him and asked him this: "where have you been?"Luka's answer was:"I had to do something for the head master.(I was dead!)"Then Luka went upstairs and came into Kaname's room.

"Kaname!"Luka said jumping on Kaname;Who was sitting on the side of the bed.

"You smell like blood.",He looked down at the shirt he was wearing,that didn't looked stained.


	7. Their Blood Bond was One Thing

Their Blood Bond Was One Thing

"It was him.I should of knowed."Kaname said thinking it was Zero.

"Who?"

"It wasn't Zero?"

Luka shook his head then looked at the was acting like the person he used to slave that was locked up from the wished he never was killed,now he _can't _be with the one he loves the most.A moment later he felt Kaname on top of him in the same pose he was in when they did velvet red eyes had a crimson tin covering noticed Luka's eyes.

"Luka,who did this?Who did this to you?",He said in a cold voice.

"No!I can't tell I do you'll only be sad."

"Luka,this is an me who did it!",Kaname yelled at him.

"Your not going to believe me if I do."

"Please,Luka."

"I'm dead."

Kaname didn't believe him like he said he wouldn' Luka was right in frot of the flesh and wanted to start a bond with him but thought about Zero and how he didn't want _his_ Luka to suffer in thought about it smell of Luka's blood made him urge to do it.

"Kaname,right know isn't the time.",Luka had the wrong idea in mind.

"I don't want to do that.I want to make a blood bond with you.",He said to Luka with his face close to his lover's neck.

The young boy closed his eyes to perpair for the Kaname's fangs when through his trickled down his neck and stained the king sized both Tszuki and Hisoka smelled blood and thought anout Luka tying to kill himself walked into the moon dormitory like ghost going upstairs to the agin Luka saw nothing but 's eyes where the white they once of the shingami turned to their human form and pulled Kaname away from Luka.

"What are you doing?"

"A vampire.",Tszuki said pulling out a charm.

"Wait!Don't hurt him.",Luka said blocking their way.

"He bit you!Why are you protecting him?,Hisoka asked.

"Because he's my master and I love him!"

Kaname looked at at Luka with kindness in his eyes and and Tszuki were came up to his master and gave him one kiss that lasted a long had to break them up so that way they didn't get to had to go look for his killer;Who was on the knew how Luka felt about him.A burning love that will last a life though this might be the last time they see each till the time didn't want to leave his master after so much he has done for him.

"This might be the last time we speak to each other for I'll all way have this locket to remember you.I just want you to know I'm thankful for meeting you, don't lose hope of wanting to see me again.",He said hugging him before he left

The team of three walked out the dormitory and out to find Muraki.

"Well that was quite a scene,Lover boy!Now let's go get something to eat,I'm starving~!",Tszuki said.

"Tszuki,we need to help totally forgot he went back to being blind."

"Oh,I'm sorry!I was thinking of getting mexican food."


End file.
